Various guidance systems are available that have as their object maintaining the ground working implements such as a cultivator aligned with the rows being cultivated. One approach, for example, is to mount steerable coulters on the cultivator that are responsive to row sensors for steering the cultivator as required for maintaining the desired alignment with the rows. The various systems available all suffer from the fact that they are complicated and expensive. What is needed is a simplified approach that takes advantage of existing three-point hitch equipment built into the tractor.